


Infinite Possibilities

by AshesFall (Cloud_Nine)



Series: Lucky Sevens [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Graphic Violence, Off-screen Character Death, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:13:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloud_Nine/pseuds/AshesFall
Summary: Bits and bobs that don't quite fit in the main story. Can be AUs, outtakes, character profiles, and anything else.Or, Lucky Sevens 'what-ifs' and other extras.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter for Everything and Nothing is coming! I'm trying to get the rest of the story finished before I publish so I can prepare for the next installment of the series and plan for Lucky Sevens long-term future. So until then enjoy the bits and bobs that don't quite fit in the rest of the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Ino had hit Sakura with the mind transfer jutsu? What would she have seen?

Ino was screaming. All she could hear was screaming. There was blood, so much blood. She was covered in blood. Ino was screaming. 

\--

Ibiki moved before anyone else could. He has seen the Yamanaka girl prepare her jutsu and he hoped it was aimed at someone safe, but of course, it couldn’t be that simple. Instead, the girl started screaming and Ibiki knew she had made the wrong choice. The proctor chopped hard at the girl to knock her out, the screaming cut off suddenly leaving the room unnaturally silent. 

This wasn’t too unusual, actually. Young Yamanaka's would often slip into the wrong head and suffer the consequences. It was a learning tool, a harsh one, but a tool all the same. “Team Ten, you’ve been eliminated,” Ibiki snarled. “Come with me.” The proctor watched a young shaky Nara and a wide-eyed Akimichi push away and stare at their teammate like they had never seen her before. 

In a way, when she woke up, they would be correct. For now, Ino dreamed. 

\--

"You want to be in my head so badly?" Ino heard some ask. " Fine, but you can't say I didn't warn you!"

\--

Everything hurt. Even Ino’s hair ached and throbbed with each beat of her heart. The cell smelled of stale, unwashed person and bodily wastes. Ino knew (how did she know?) that is she turned her head she would see four walls, and if she listened she would hear Naruto sobbing. 

Ino couldn’t breathe. They always hurt Naruto because he would heal. She could identify what bone they broke by what noise Naruto made and how the bone sounded when it snapped (how did she know that?). 

They mostly left Ino alone. She wasn’t special, she wasn’t the only heir to a clan (was she?) or a famous shinobi with a flee on sight order or even a jinchūriki (how did she know that? No one had ever told her that about Naruto). They couldn't know that Kakashi-sensei had waved it off as a bloodline. 

No Ino mostly got threats. (Kunoichi class had prepared her for this. She would survive if they didn’t kill her.) Sometimes they would hurt her if Kakashi-sensei wasn’t answering questions. They used the three of them for this. One at a time, trying to get Kakashi-sensei to crack. They would grab her in by her hair and throw her down in front of her sensei (Kakashi wasn’t her sensei was he?) and every time he gave his name and rank instead of answering questions they would hurt her. Ino’s nose had been broken four times (no it hadn’t Ino had only broken her nose once during the academy) and the fingers on her left hand three times. Ino had stopped screaming when they did that. 

Ino was going to die here (she wasn’t there, that wasn’t her). Her team was going to die here (that wasn’t her team). No one would ever know. 

Naruto had stopped crying. Ino shuddered. That meant it was her turn soon. 

Ino took a deep breath. She could taste blood in her mouth. She was going to die here, she’d never get to see Konoha again. She’d never get to see her parents again (were her parents blond?). Ino was going to die. 

Ino blinked her eyes and wished she could find the strength to move. There was a man in her cell. He looked strangely familiar. 

“Oh Ino,” the blond man said. He looked so sad. “This memory doesn’t belong to you.”

And Ino woke up. 

\--

“Daddy,” Ino choked out. The blond girl scrambled and clutched her father to her. “I was going to die. They were going to kill me!” 

“Shhh,” Inoichi soothed rocking his daughter as best he could. Three med-ninja were in the room and another Yamanaka stood to the side. Ino had been tucked into a bed at the hospital and Inoichi sat on the edge of the bed with his arms around his daughter.

“It was all a dream,” Inoichi said softly. “Just a bad dream.”

Ino sobbed into her father’s chest and shook her head.

The older blond stroked Ino’s hair and continued to rock her. “It’s okay, sweetheart. It’ll be okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Kakashi had died on the suicide run? They brought back his headband, his summoning scroll, and his eye.

“I spy with my ninja's eye something….green,” Kotetsu said blandly not even opening his eyes. 

Izumo sighed and considered ignoring his friend but the sheer boredom of watching the gate won out. “Is it a leaf?” 

Kotetsu opened his eyes and grinned widely. “How did you ever guess?” He asked with mock surprise. 

Izumo signed again and didn’t bother answering. Leaves were literally all around them and leaves that been the “something green” the last four times Kotetsu had asked. 

Gate duty hadn’t been what Izumo had expected when he became a chūnin. Join the ninja academy they said, it will be fun they said. You’ll learn lots of fun stuff, fight enemies and protect the village. Yeah, Izumo thought they should update the advertisement.

Join the academy, it will be mind-numbingly boring. After graduation, you’ll get your ass kicked five ways from Sunday and doing boring chores until you become a chūnin. Then GATE DUTY! 

“Your turn,” Kotetsu said going back to his closed eyes reclined position. 

“I spy with my ninja eye…” Izumo said blandly scanning the horizon for something other than leaves and trees to ‘spy’. 

“A team of genin?” 

“What?” Kotetsu asked cracking open an eye. “That’s not how you play, ‘zumo.” 

“I don’t think they’re playing, Kotetsu,” Izumo said seriously. “Go alert the higher-ups. Something is wrong.” 

\-- 

Sarutobi Hiruzen watched dispassionately as the med-nins subdued the girl. She had snapped the moment they attempted to separate the team of the three. Something deep within the old Hokage ached at the thought. Minato’s precious student was gone. 

Something had gone terribly wrong. It was supposed to be a simple escort mission, a “C” ranked mission to help the genin get their feet wet. They were supposed to fight a few bandits not be captured. Hatake Kakashi was not supposed to die. 

“Lord Hokage,” someone called. Likely one of the ANBU he had set after the kids when the medics pulled them apart for treatment. 

Hiruzen motioned for the shinobi to speak. 

“Uchiha Sasuke is unconscious, and being treated for extensive burns, Uzumaki Naruto is physically in almost perfect health and the seal does not appear to have been tampered with,” the ANBU reported in a monotone. 

“And before she lost herself, Haruno Sakura offered these,” the ANBU said and handed two scrolls tied together with a Konoha headband. “Our analysis determined these are Hatake’s summoning scroll and a body containment scroll that contains a single Sharingan eye.” 

The old man closed his eyes in grief and took the scrolls from his soldier. 

\--

Team 7 was vicious. The old Hokage had gotten reports that they had barricaded themselves in the old Uchiha compound and trapped it so well that none but his most elite could get close. The traps were particularly fierce as one chūnin discovered and nearly lost his life for it. 

Using the crystal ball the Hokage could see the attempts made to breach the compound but the Uchiha had built their home well and intruders did not have the advantage. Still, someone needed to see to the children. They needed a leader, someone who could they could depend on, someone who could control them. 

Kakashi would have been ideal, bonds forged in situations like Team 7 had endured lasted lifetimes but with the Great-Copy Ninja’s passing the Hokage was left to choose the second best. 

“It won’t be easy,” Sarutobi warned the younger woman. “They are strong and sharp. Even before this tragedy, I would not have underestimated them, but now …” 

The kunoichi scoffed and the dog at her side gave a toothy smile. “I can handle pups,” she promised. “Even pups like this.” 

The Hokage looked over the sharp-faced woman who looked every bit as wild as Team 7 had when they have pulled apart for treatment and hope he was going the right thing. 

“Go,” he commanded. Without another word, Inuzuka Tsume and her ninkin companion were gone. 

\----

The pups hadn’t liked her appearance. Tsume had rounded them up outside of the Uchiha compound. She knew how much the pups needed their safe space and she didn’t want to take it away from them.

She caught the three of them and forced them back to her compound, they stank of old blood and they snarled like feral dogs the ninkin snarled right back. Tsune had Hana take Kiba away, she didn’t want her pup to see this side of being a shinobi just yet. On one of the clan training grounds, Tsume beat the pups into the ground, over and over again until they stopped getting back up. The little pink haired girl with short cropped hair still snarled but Tsume liked that in a bitch. 

From then on the pups began to trust her. Oh, it wasn’t easy, they still snarled they still snapped but Tsume was still stronger. The pups trusted strength, they needed it. When Naruto snapped in the village Tsume was there grabbing him by the scruff and giving him a sharp shake. The kit growled but Tsume growled and he eventually settled. The others, the pink pup, and the Uchiha pup were practically begging to tear to the man who triggered the blond kit apart but Tsume just shook her head and took them on a mission. 

The blond kit was an excellent tracker, but Tsume would give the pink haired kit Kakashi’s scroll when it came time. She was smart, she was strong and the dogs would work well with her. The Uchiha would stumble on upon his own summons if he wanted one but Tsume wasn’t sure he would seek out connections beyond his pack. 

Their first mission with Tsume as leader was a mess. The pups were violent and bloodthirsty they came back to the village covered in blood with toothy smiles on their faces. 

Life continued much the same. Tsume would drag them out on missions, the pups would fight, bleed and kill. Their teeth would tear flesh from bone and their kunai would spill blood on the ground. Eventually, the Chūnin exams came and went, many of Konoha’s genin die during the exam and during the invasion that follows. 

Team 7 does not die. Not there. 

Sasuke unveiled Kakashi’s assassination technique, he put it through the Sand jinchuriki's heart and unwittingly unleashed a monster in the village. The Hokage died and Jiraiya barely managed to seal the beast. 

Naruto nearly killed Hyuga Neji. The bitter young Hyuga spoke about fate and tried to say that Naruto was destined for failure. Naruto explained that if he had been destined for anything it was to die alone in a dirty, damp cell while his team, his pack, rotted around him. 

Sakura becomes a chūnin and Tsume gives her Kakashi’s scroll. 

\-----

Team 7 never finds the ones that hurt them. They never find the people who killed their sensei but in the end, it doesn’t matter. They go one and become chūnin and eventually jōnin. When Tsume eventually dies on a mission, Team 7 brings Kiba and Hana their mother’s killer’s head. It doesn’t make things better but it helps in a way. 

Naruto doesn’t become Hokage. Sasuke doesn’t kill Itachi. Sakura does have an Uchiha child but only because Sasuke doesn’t want to be the last. 

Instead, one day the three of them go on a mission and they don’t come back. Their bodies are never found.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my fic? Wanna talk to me about it?? Find me on discord! https://discord.gg/RAbVVjQ


End file.
